Let Love Live
by sophiemanic
Summary: A multi-chapter fic of basically just Nick and Jess fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my second fanfic, hopefully I'll finish this one! Reviews help keep me motivated, so anything would be nice. Just to warn you, this story will have some pretty sad moments, I have big plans for it. Enjoy!**

Jess sighed as she sat on the edge of the toilet seat, contemplating all that had happened this past year. Nick's new job, the marriage, the new house...no wonder why she was so tired all the time. She got up and started pacing nervously. Was it too soon? What would Nick think? They had been wanting this for awhile, right? She needed something to drink, to take this off her mind while she waited.

Jess stepped lightly out of the bathroom onto the cold wooden floors. The smell of freshly dried paint was almost overwhelming as she headed down the long hall and into the brightly colored kitchen. Jess had practically begged Nick to let her pick out the colors and design for the kitchen. Jess jumped up on her tiptoes and finally got the deep red fiestaware cup from the top shelf of the cupboard. She turned quickly around to the sink on the opposite side of the kitchen and filled up the cup with cold water. Leaning against the counter she drank all of it in one sip, lightly putting the cup in the sink (she had payed a lot for that set, no way was she going to risk not being careful with it). Jess leaned back again remembering the argument that had lead to to her favorite part of the house, the kitchen.

_"Jess! I will not allow the kitchen to be that bright! We could end up blinding someone!" Nick yelled in the Home Depot store as they perused the paint aisle._

_Jess lightly slapped him across the chest and said, "Just let me have the kitchen Nicholas! I'll be the one cooking in it dammit!". Heads had started to turn and Nick's face was turning a dark red. Jess lowered her voice and negotiated with him, " You can have your office dark and gloomy, but you're not touching my kitchen." Nick could feel himself losing the argument and threw his arms up in defeat._

_"Fine!" He obviously hadn't heard Jess' change in volume, but Nick being the angry old man he was shouted even louder than before. Jess leaped towards him to quickly cover his mouth, her blue eyes huge in shock. Nick pulled Jess' hand off his mouth and grabbed her closer by her wrist, a giggle escaping from Jess' mouth._

_"What are you doing?" Her eyes sparkled as Nick wrapped an arm around her and kissed her fully on the mouth, Jess moaning in reply. Jess broke the quickie make-out session and lightly pushed him away, "Not here, there's people watching!" Jess leaned close to Nick's ear and whispered "but, you have tonight off, right?"_

_He smiled and simply said with a sparkle in his eyes, "I love you Jess". Nick held her closer and whispered in her ear, "and of course you can have your kitchen."_

Jess jumped at the sound of the timer, the house was so quiet at this time of day, and eerily empty. As if on her way to face her doom, Jess stared at the floor and walked back down the hallway, stopping at the bathroom door. She took a deep breath and stepped inside, but before she could get a chance was startled by a crash in the bedroom. Almost happy for the distraction she ran down the opposite side of the hall and slammed the door open, quickly finding the reason for the mess.

"Lucy!" Jess shouted at the 5 month old kitten sitting next to a broken vase, licking her paws innocently. "That was my grandmother's vase!" She picked up the kitten and dropped her outside the door, closing it behind her. That darn cat! She knew it was her idea to get it, but she almost regretted getting the feisty kitty. Dropping to the floor she began picking up the pieces of her grandmother's beautiful dark blue vase, almost bursting into tears. Her grandma Dorothy had recently passed (just another thing to add to her list of happenings) and Jess had been extremely close to her. Her grandma had known her love for the vase and had given it to her on the day she died. Jess was certainly glad that Nick had been around during the time, she didn't know how she could have dealt with it without him. Jess remembered the day she had finally cried, almost a week later after her death.

_"Hey Jess, you ok?" Nick walked over to the couch and sat down next to Jess, putting his arm around her shoulder. She had been unusually quiet all day, which certainly wasn't normal for his Jess. Nick turned her face towards him and kissed her cheek, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Jess took one look at him and literally burst into tears, wrapped her arms around Nick and put her head on his chest. As her crying climaxed and turned into gasps of air Nick leaned Jess forward and started rubbing her back._

_"Breathe Jess, Breathe. Just get it all out babe." Jess almost fell off the couch from the pressure in her chest, desperately trying to breathe, but luckily Nick caught her and swept her into his arms. He stood and started walking to the bedroom. Jess unintentionally squirmed in his arms, still having trouble breathing so Nick put her around his waist and she leaned her head against his shoulder. He lightly placed her on the bed, wrapped a blanket around her shivering body, leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Do you want me to stay?" Jess sobbed a yes and continued crying as Nick took off his shoes and laid down behind her, pulling her closer. Nick stroked her hair, whispered sweet comforting things in her ear and her breathing became regular. Jess stopped shivering and settled more into Nick's arms, her eyelids getting heavier with him still stroking her hair. As Jess finally fell asleep Nick whispered, "I love you Jess" and closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep. _

Almost reliving the moment, Jess burst into tears and crawled onto the king size bed falling fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait! I'd like to thank amessofness for all her help and encouragement, thank you bby and good luck on yours! ENJOY AND REVIEW GUYS LOVE YA X**

* * *

The opening of the door broke the long silence in the house. Nick, trying to be as quiet as possible, slowly closed the door and lightly took off his shoes, a beautiful bouquet in his hand. It had been a good day at work, almost all of his cases had won in court and he had gotten to come home early. Work had been good anyway, being a lawyer for Nick was almost like playing a game, it was enjoyable and he got paid big bucks for it. Coming home to his beautiful wife was still his favorite part of the day. Seeing her cooking in the kitchen with her bright red and white polka dotted apron and a messy bun always made him want to take her right then and there. Instead he would come and kiss her on the cheek, stroking her hip bones with his fingers and she would lean back into him and giggle.

Since Nick had come home early today he wasn't surprised to not see her there, so he set off to find her wanting to surprise her like usual. Starting at the beginning of the long hallway, Nick set off towards the bedroom but stopped when he noticed the usually tidy bathroom with something out of place. He walked to the door, opened it wider, and gasped, discovering what the mysterious object was. Picking it up as if it were made of porcelain he held the object in his hands and tried to breathe steady. Nick sat down slowly on the toilet seat and rubbed his face with his hands. Throwing the object in the trash since it wasn't needed anymore, he got up, suddenly knowing where his wife was.

Nick opened the bedroom door, lightly placed the bouquet on the dresser, and changed into more comfortable clothes (wearing a suit to work everyday had its ups and downs). Seeing Jess sleeping on the bed without a blanket, he grabbed one from the end of the bed and placed it on her, cuddling up behind her and grabbing her closer by the waist. She stirred and turned around to face Nick, her face stained with mascara.

"Hey babe, how was work?" Jess asked, acting as if nothing had happened and kissing him on the nose.

"Great Jess, but why were you crying? Aren't you happy?" Nick stroked Jess cheek and a smile laced with confusion graced her features.

"Umm", Jess said, clearing her throat. "Excited about what?"

Nick grinned suddenly and exclaimed, "You're pregnant!" His answer was met with silence as Jess' smile quickly left her face. Breaking the silence, she laughed, hard. Nick's facial expression changed to confusion as Jess held her belly, bending over with laughter. "Jess, this definitely isn't how I thought you'd react, but you never stop surprising me…"

"Nick!" Jess said stopping her laughter to grab his arm, "I didn't know!" She continued to laugh as Nick's facial expression became even more confused.

"What do you mean you didn't know? You're the one who took the test!" Nick said, waiting for Jess' answer. She stopped laughing, realizing the seriousness of the situation. "I forgot!" she replied simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"You forgot Jess? How does someone forget about a pregnancy test?"

"Well, the cat broke grandma's vase and then I was thirsty and I just...a lot has been going on, and I was tired." Jess' eyes showed fear as she started crying again.

Nick scooted Jess closer to him, wrapping her in a hug. "Oh Jess, I'm sorry, I was just messing around! Hey, why don't I try and make dinner tonight?"

Jess froze and went tense in Nick's arms. She rose slowly and said with the most serious face, "Are you trying to set our new house on fire?" Nick was prone to burning anything and everything in the kitchen and he had once got so close that Jess had called the firefighters.

_Jess came home from a long day at work; the kids had been loud and obnoxious since summer was right around the corner. Fortunately for Nick, he didn't have classes on Friday and he had been transferring between napping and studying all day long._

_At around 5 Nick was startled at the sound of the apartment door slamming (they had just moved in recently and both of them hadn't gotten used to the heavy door). Jess stalked off to their bedroom, slamming the door again. Knowing not to bother her when she was in this kind of mood, Nick went back to studying. Deciding to take a break, Nick grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels. Stumbling upon a cooking channel Nick suddenly got an idea._

_Jumping up from the couch he walked swiftly into the kitchen grabbing the pots and pans that were needed. Turning the stove on high, Nick opened a box of spaghetti and dumped the contents in the pan. "That should do it!" He quietly exclaimed to himself. Something didn't seem right, but Nick being as hard headed as he was, ignored it._

_Walking back to the couch, he reclined back and started flipping through the channels again. Settling on a sports channel with a game he had already seen, Nick's eyes started to droop and he was soon fast asleep._

_"NICK!" Nick stood straight up, wide awake to the sound of Jess screaming. Smoke filled the whole house and the alarm was blaring. Why hadn't he woken up? He should get some more sleep. Quickly realizing that he should be doing,, not thinking, he ran over to Jess who was by the apartment door. She was sobbing as she screamed and she had her phone in her hand._

_"I called-I called 911" Jess said, her voice shaky. "You wouldn't wake up and, fire and Nick, I'm scared!"_

_Nick took her in his arms and gave her a quick hug. "It's ok babe, let me check it out." He left her by the door and turned the corner to the kitchen, seeing the source of the smoke. There was surprisingly no flames yet so Nick grabbed a large pan, filled it with water, and dumped it on the smoke. Grabbing a cloth he quickly grabbed the burnt pan of pasta and threw it in the sink, filling it with water, and the smoke became steam. Turning back to Jess he told her, "Open some windows, will ya'?" Jess just stood there shaking so he went around the apartment. opening all the windows, including the door to outside and watched the smoke slowly flow out of the rooms. Suddenly Nick heard sirens and sighed, frustrated. Jess had sure overreacted, and it concerned him._

_"Jess babe, why did you call 911?" he said as he walked closer to her, really hugging her this time. She continued to sob on his chest, grabbing his shirt with her hands and twisting it in her fists. Nick stroked her hair and kissed her on the top of the head, pulling them apart and looked her in the eyes. "Are you ok?"_

_Jess finally gave in and gave him the long answer. "When I was 8 my house burnt down in a fire, nothing was left. I woke to flames and smoke and we couldn't get the dog out and the fire alarms didn't go off! I don't like fire Nick and it scared me when you wouldn't get up, so I panicked." She sputtered, starting to cry all over again. Nick was about to answer when he heard a knock on the door. Knowing who it was he opened the door immediately and was met with the faces of four firefighters, armed and ready. The smoke was almost completely gone by now but the firefighters still stepped in, pushing Nick to the side._

_"Is everything alright in here?" One of them asked. He was tall and handsome, his voice low and authoritative._

_"Yes." Nick sighed. "It was a false alarm, sorry to inconvenience you." The embarrassment was starting to set in and his face turned red. The firefighters looked towards the sink and suddenly understood the situation, walking towards the door._

_"Well", the tall one spoke again, "just make sure you're safer next time, and thanks for calling us anyway it could have been worse, but you seemed to have handled the situation well."_

_Nick ushered them out and closed the door behind them. "I'm sorry Jess, and I promise never to cook again." He smiled teasingly and stroked her cheek._

_Jess laughed heartily, the fear seeming to have died off. "It's ok, you just wanted to do something nice for me." She kissed him on the nose, and then wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a deep and loving kiss. Nick moaned and picked her up. She immediately wrapped her legs around him and he carried her off to their room, both of them laughing on the way._

Nick laughed as he remembered the incident. Apologizing quickly and pulling her in for a kiss. "I'm so happy." He admitted bluntly, kissing her again.

Jess met his statement with a smile and said, "I love you Nick." He rolled on top of her, straddling her as he sat up.

"I love you too, wife" he said happily, still not used to them being married. Diving in for another kiss he grabbed her face with his hands and gave her the most loving, passionate kiss, putting all his feelings of joy into it. Nick rolled over on his back and pulled her with him, turning her around to face him. "Goodnight day." he said bopping her nose with his finger.

"Goodnight Miller" she returned, kissing him instead and pulling them closer. Wrapped up in each other's arms they both fell asleep, the sun setting outside their beautiful home as another day ended.

* * *

**FYI I don't know anything about lawyers, so I guessed, same with firefighters, so sorry if I got it wrong. Yes, I know it's a lot of fluff but trust me, it's about to get dark and I'm really excited!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait you guys! I think this is my longest chapter so I hope that makes up for it! Enjoy! And please review! And thank you amessofness(alina) for really pushing me to finish this chapter! OH MY GOD I APOLOGIZE TO THOSE WHO HAD TO READ THIS WITHOUT THE FLASHBACKS IN ITALICS, THAT MUST HAVE BEEN SO CONFUSING. I copy and paste from word and it's all ready there, but when I bring it here I have to change everything! **

* * *

Jess awoke to the smell of fresh coffee floating through the house, making it warm and cozy. She sat up and stretched, throwing her legs over the side of the bed and standing up. Feeling a bit lightheaded she sat back down on the bed again only to feel her stomach lurch. Jess rushed to the bathroom but didn't get to the toilet in time to pull up her hair. Puking up god know's what (she hadn't eaten dinner last night) she grasped for something, anything to hold onto. Sobbing, her hair now soaked with vomit, her hands finally grasped something warm. Too tired to look up, but fully aware it was Nick she put her head on the toilet seat.

Nick grabbed her hair and softly whispered in her ear, "Are you done Jessica?" Jess groaned in response and lifted her head to hurl again, closing her eyes. Nick grabbed a hairband and slowly twisted her hair into a messy bun. He rubbed her back and pulled her up lightly, turning on the shower. "I'm going to put you in the shower, is that ok?" he whispered again in her ear. Jess nodded, too weak to say anything and put her arms up for nick to pull off her pajama top. Nick smiled, her submittance was cute and this wasn't normal for her, so he decided to take advantage of it. Pulling her shirt off, then her pants he massaged her tummy and she smiled, her eyes still closed. Lastly, he pulled off her underwear and ushered her into the shower.

Jess stood under the hot water, melting beneath its touch but not wanting to move. Suddenly she felt a warm body behind her and Nick's hands grabbed her waist as she fell against him. "I'm so tired Nick…" She whispered, relishing her skin against his.

Nick kissed her cheek and said, "I know Jess, it's ok, I'll wash you up." As Nick grabbed the soap and the scrub a tear ran down Jess' face. She was so tired of being tired, and hated not only feeling but knowing she wasn't capable of taking care of herself. Jess was only 5 weeks in but the pregnancy had been hitting her hard. The doctors had given her medication for the nausea and vomiting but had told her to just rest whenever she was tired, which was all the time. Jess slept more than usual; almost 10 hours a night, and then took naps in the afternoon. She had never slept so much in her life, and had never felt more exhausted. Honestly, Jess couldn't wait for this pregnancy to be over.

Her thoughts dissolved when she felt the cold scrub, untouched by water, start to rub against her back. Nick scrubbed her back, lifting up her wet hair to get her neck. The soap smelled distinctly like her and he almost lost it when she moaned in pleasure. Turning Jess around to work on her front he said almost roughly, "You can't do that, this is hard enough as it is babe." She opened her eyes but instead of seeing pleasure he only saw exhaustion. Immediately regretting his tone he grabbed Jess and let her lean against him as he heard her whisper "I'm sorry." Grabbing Jess by the shoulders he lifted her chin to make her look at him.

"Hey, there's no need to apologize, I shouldn't have spoken to you like that."Jess smiled lightly as Nick stared at her intensely. "Here I'm almost done, can you wash your hair?" Nick asked delicately, not wanting to insult her. She nodded, grabbing her shampoo off the shelf as he started washing himself. The nice thing about their new house was that their bathtub could fit almost four people and Nick and Jess were grateful for the extra room. Pouring shampoo onto her hands she massaged the soap into her hair, rinsing it soon after. Feeling a bit better from the shower she started to step out.

"Hey, where are you going without a kiss?" Nick pulled Jess back into the shower and she yelped with surprise. Embracing her soft wet body he swear he could feel Jess' bump against his own stomach. Pecking her lightly on the lips he pulled away, his intentions now completely changed. Jess gave him a confused look as he put his hand on her stomach, but she soon realized what he was doing and gave him the biggest smile he had seen all morning. Blushing, she put her hand on top of Nicks and laughed.

"It's barely even a bump! How can you feel it?" She looked at him curiously. He only smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead lingeringly. Nick stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel off of the nearby rack, wrapping it around his waist. Hearing Jess turn off the water he proceeded to his room to put on some comfort clothes. Nick was glad that he had the day off, he knew Jess needed him more than ever and going to work had become a thing of misery. Since moving all the way to New York less than a year ago they had almost failed to make connections. Living at the borders of New York was certainly a change from L.A., it got so quiet at night time. They were happy though, and that was all that counted, but he knew that Jess was lonely.

Stepping out of the shower soon after Nick had left Jess grabbed the second towel off the rack and wrapped it around her, not bothering to wrap her hair in a towel. Trudging to the bedroom she flopped on the bed, fully intending to fall back asleep.

"Jess, you have to eat, you can't fall back asleep." Nick walked over to her, wearing a pair of sweatpants and an old t shirt. "I'm not going to dress you, but you need to get up." Jess groaned as she pushed herself off the bed and walked over to her dresser, putting on a similar outfit to Nick's and throwing her wet hair up in a sloppy bun. Sighing, she walked to the kitchen, sat at the kitchen table and put her head down on the hard surface. Jess jerked her head up as a plate was placed right in front of her. On it were her favorites: 2 blueberry scones, sliced strawberries, hash browns, and scrambled eggs. Then Nick placed a cup of steaming tea next to the plate and smiled.

"I went to the nearest bakery, and I got the hash browns and eggs from the restaurant next door. I thought this might help you have more of an appetite." Nick turned around, grabbing his own plate of sweets and a cup of starbucks coffee (black, just as he liked it), and sat down next to Jess, waiting for her reply.

"Aw, Nick, you didn't have to!" She caught a whiff of the fresh food and her stomach growled. "But this certainly helps!" Jess giggled as she picked up one of the scones, took a huge bite, and closed her eyes, savoring the sweet taste against her mouth.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Nick asked after taking a bite of his egg sandwich and a swig of his coffee.

Jess thought for a moment, clearing her throat before answering, "I'm tired babe, and don't you have work?"

Nick gave her a worried look as he calmly stated, "I always have Saturdays off Jess. Are you ok?"

She looked almost shocked as she states panic-like, "Oh! I thought it was Thursday! The old clock up there must be a little rusty!" Jess said pointing to her skull and laughing nervously. Changing the subject quickly she added, "Let's watch a movie!" She jumped up from her chair, no longer having an appetite. Nick looked at her, surprised, and watched her wrap her plate up and put it in the refrigerator.

"Ok then what d'you wanna watch?" He said as he put his plate in the sink, having already finished his breakfast. Walking over to their wide selection of movies he sat down on the floor, patiently waiting for Jess to pick out a movie. Nick had learned to love Jess' taste in movies, his favorite had become "Mamma Mia". He had caught himself singing the ABBA cover's around the office when Jess wasn't around. They were just so damn catchy! Nick can still remember the first time Jess had shown him the movie. She had been throwing up all day and dozing on the couch from the flu. Nick had gone out for some rentals, and Jess had requested Mamma Mia, because supposedly it would cheer her up. He had never believed in that sort of stuff, but he had felt so bad for her that he didn't even bring it up.

_Nick walked in the front door, his keys rattling as he quietly closed the door behind him. He walked over to the kitchen, set the grocery bags down, grabbed the movie, and walked over to the TV, sliding the DVD in. Turning around he was surprised not to see Jess snoozing as usual on the couch._

"Hey Jess? Where are you babe?" He called, hoping that Jess wasn't asleep in their room; he didn't want to wake her. Hearing a moan from the bathroom area he jogged to the door and saw Jess huddled by the toilet. "Oh honey, why didn't you call me? I would have came home right away!" Jess looked up at him, her face pale, and started crying as she sunk to the floor. Nick grabbed a cloth from under the sink, soaked it with cold water and rushed over to Jess, delicately sitting her up and wiping the tears and leftover vomit from her face. "You're really sick Jess, I shouldn't have left you. I'm sorry."

He kissed her forehead as she mumbled "Izz ok...I asked." Jess was so weak that when Nick stopped holding her waist she dropped forward onto his lap, but he was quick enough to catch her, shifting her body onto his lap. Jess moaned at the sudden movement but relaxed into Nick's hold.

"Are you able to go back to the couch? I bought you some chicken noodle soup, saltines, and sprite." Nick asked, stroking her hair back out of her face. Closing her eyes Jess started to doze off. Not wanting to, but aware that she really should eat something, he shook her awake. "Jess, you have to eat something, I'm really sorry. Come on, lemme pick you up babe." He shuffled her body so he could pick her up, one hand under her legs, the other on her back. Jess moaned as her head rolled over, her face now on his chest. Nick laid Jess down gently on the couch, pulling her soft pink polka dotted blanket over her and stroking her hair. "K Jess, you've got to try not to fall asleep, I don't want to wake you up again." Nick said, pressing play on the TV. He hoped that the noise would keep her up as he got her dinner ready. Quickly he prepared her meal of chicken noodle soup, saltine cracker, and sprite.

"NIIIICK" Jess screamed from the living room. Nick almost dropped her dinner on his way to the living room, but put it down on the nearest counter. Knowing what Jess was yelling about he quickly grabbed a trash can and ran to the living room, getting their just in time as Jess puked up the limited food she had had today. Glad that he was ok around this kind of stuff he grabbed Jess' hair as she started dry heaving.

"I guess I should have thought about putting a trash can next to you, huh?" Nick chuckled as he rubbed Jess' back slowly. She slowly laid back down and moaned, turning so her back was to Nick. Nick stood up and grabbed the food off the counter, this time making sure not to spill anything. He placed everything on the coffee table, grabbed Jess lightly and propped her up, scooting the food closer to her.

"I don't want to eat anything." Jess sighed as she closed her eyes.

"I know, but I want you to at least eat something." Nick looked at her almost shyly as he suggested, "Do you want me to feed you?" Jess nodded as she leaned on Nick, snuggling in closer as he leaned forward to pick up the food. Scooping a spoonful of soup he directed it to her mouth and she gladly welcomed the warm and salty taste as some lightly dribbled down her chin. She laughed a little and tried to clean it up but Nick stopped her and grabbed a cloth off the table, wiping her face gently.

After draining almost half the soup down, he handed her some crackers and grabbed the bottle of sprite, leaned back against the couch and brought Jess with him, pulling her up on his lap. Jess put her head back on his shoulder and stared at the TV, munching on the saltines. Laughing occasionally at the movie Nick soon became engrossed in the character and the music until he suddenly realized that the movie had finished. Nick looked down at Jess and smiled; she had fallen asleep with half a saltine in her mouth, her head now on his arm. Pulling the cracker out of her mouth he picked Jess up like before, grabbing her polka dotted blanket on the way to their bedroom. Nick laid her down gently on the bed and grabbed one of his large t shirts and a pair of pajama pants out of the dresser.

Pulling Jess into a sitting position he gently pulled her dirty shirt off and put on his clean one. She moaned as her eyes started to flutter open and Nick gently coaxed her back to sleep as he slipped on the fresh pair of PJ pants, pulled the covers over her and kissed her on the forehead. Jess was so cute with just her head popping up above the covers, but he hated seeing her this sick. Nick started to walk out of the bedroom, thinking maybe he could work a little on a case but suddenly turned around when he heard Jess' soft voice.

"Stay...I don't want to be alone again…"He heard Jess mumble from underneath the covers. Nick sighed and took off his clothes- leaving him in boxers and a tee- and gently slipped in beside her, pulling her close. Jess sighed contentedly and quickly dozed off, her hand now in Nick's.

"I love you Jess." he whispered into her hair before following soon after into a deep and restful sleep.

Smiling at the sweet memory, he popped in Mamma Mia and reclined on the couch, waiting for Jess to join him. Less than a few seconds later, she walked into the living room and sat down next to Nick, cuddling closer as he gently rubbed her back.

"What are we watching?" Jess asked not even bothering to pick up her head to look him in the eye.

"Oh just a little movie called Mamma Mia…" Nick chuckled.

Jess smiled sweetly and leaned in to give him a quick kiss, relaxing back to enjoy the movie.

* * *

**Please review! It encourages me to write more, seriously**


End file.
